Steps to Stop
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: Berpura-pura tegar dihadapan orang yang amat berarti dihidupku adalah hal yang paling sulit sekaligus menyakitkan. Namun justru sakit ini yang membuatku bertahan untuk bisa tanpamu. KyuMin/YeMin


_**Step to Stop**_

_**.**_

_^^enJOY reading^^_

.

"Kyu, nanti siang kita pulang bersama kan?"

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_, aku ada janji dengan Yoona."

.

"Kyu, bisakah kau temani aku ke toko buku sore ini?"

"_Mianhae Hyung_, Jessica memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke salon sore nanti."

.

"Kyu, aku membuatkanmu bekal agar kau tidak lupa makan lagi."

"Tidak _Hyung_ terimakasih, Seohyun sudah membuatkannya."

.

"Kyu, kenapa teleponku tak diangkat semalaman?"

"Aku menginap diapartemen Vic,_ Hyung_."

.

"Kyu, aku akan pergi."

"Pergi saja _Hyung_, tak ada urusan denganku."

_**DEG**_

Lee Sungmin, diam mematung setelah mendengar ucapan bernada acuh dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika orang yang kau cintai mengucapkan hal itu padamu? Sakit, tentu saja. Sakit yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan secara gamblang agar orang lain ikut merasakannya, hanya hatimulah yang seakan diperas hingga habis nanah dan darahnya. Sebagai _yeoja_ kita bisa melampiaskannya lewat airmata, namun Lee Sungmin seorang _namja_, mungkinkah ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti _yeoja_ disaat seperti itu?

Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan sekaligus kepedihannya. Tempat ini, adalah taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat favoritnya selama menjadi murid di _Senior High School_. Namun ia bersumpah, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang tak ingin dikunjunginya lagi setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu.

.

_**KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)._

_Warning : Broken!KyuMin, Craick!YeMin, BL/Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, -newbie- author, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH n' DON'T BE SIDERS!_

_._

_(BGM : Super Junior K.R.Y – Step to Stop)_

_._

_GREPP_

"Ternyata kau disini." Lee Sungmin sedikit berjengit kala merasakan pelukan erat dari sepasang tangan kekar dipinggangnya, disusul suara merdu seseorang seakan menggelitik indera pendengaran _namja_ manis itu. "Mengenang masa lalu _eoh_?"

Seketika ia tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "_Aa-aniyo_." Sanggahnya cepat, membuat namja yang memeluknya keheranan.

"_Wae_? Kupikir tak masalah bila kita ingin mengenang masa-masa saat _Senior High School_, itu adalah masa yang paling indah dan berharga seumur hidup. Iya, kan?"

"_Nn-ne?_" Sungmin tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau kenapa _chagi_? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

"Tt-tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ah, Kajja _Hyungie_, kita ke kedai eskrim langgananku saat sekolah dulu."

Senyum merekah dari sosok yang dipanggil 'Hyungie' itu hingga membuat mata sipitnya semakin mengecil melihat kelakuan kekasih _bunny_-nya yang masih seperti anak kecil diusianya yang terbilang sudah tak muda itu. Dengan _refleks_ tangannya mendekap pinggang sang kekasih, membuat rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi _chubby namja_ manis itu. "Ne, _kajja chagiya~_."

"Yesungie~"

.

"_Annyeong_ _Ahjussi_, masih ingat padaku?" Sungmin menampilkan senyum gigi kelincinya pada _Ahjussi_ penjual eskrim setelah sampai dikedai itu. Membuat Yesung terkekeh dan tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut hitam legam kekasihnya.

"_Aigooo_~ Lee Sungmin! Mana mungkin aku lupa, kau tak pernah berubah. Masih tetap imut!" Ujar Shin _Ahjussi_—sang penjual eskrim—dan dengan gemas mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

"_Yak! Ahjussi_, kau juga tak berubah, masih suka mencubit pipiku hingga memerah jika bertemu." Gerutu Sungmin.

"Itu karena _Ahjussi_ gemas padamu." Bela Yesung.

Dua orang itu—Yesung dan Shin _Ahjussi_—semakin merekahkan tawa mereka melihat Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga pipinya mengembung. _Aegyo jjang(?)_! *eh?*

"Tapi, ada yang berubah dari _Ahjussi._ Kau beruban sekarang!" Dan kini giliran Sungmin yang tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak, namun dua orang lainnya hanya melongo melihatnya. Shin _Ahjussi _yang merasa 'sedikit' tersinggung dan Yesung yang merasa tak enak atas ucapan polos—dan terkesan frontal—kekasihnya.

"_Mianhae Ahjussi_, Sungmin—"

"_Gwaenchana,_ kami memang terbiasa saling melemparkan lelucon seperti ini. Benarkan Sungmin-ah?" Ujar Shin _Ahjussi_ dengan senyum ramah.

"_Ne_, tentu saja."

Yesung tersenyum mengerti, "_Arrasseo_..."

"Ah! _Ahjussi_, berikan aku dua cup eskrim stroberi ukuran jumbo!" ujar Sungmin riang.

"Aku cup biasa saja Min, dan aku tak ingin rasa strobe—"

"Siapa bilang aku memesan untukmu? Itu untukku!"

"_MWO_?" Yesung melotot mendengarnya. Apa _namja _manis ini serius dengan ucapannya?

"Sssttt.._Hyungie_, jangan berteriak!"

"_Aissshhh_~" Dan akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas mengalah setelah mendapat peringatan polos kekasihnya, sementara Shin _Ahjussi _tertawa geli melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memakan eskrim dengan dua cup jumbo adalah hal paling konyol sekaligus menyenangkan yang pernah Yesung lakukan. Apalagi saat sisa makanan dingin itu tertempel dibibir ranum-nya, dengan telaten Yesung membersihkannya dan Sungmin akan tersenyum polos seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan eskrim. Itu adalah hal teromantis yang pernah ia alami.

Yesung terkekeh dengan pemikirannya, "Pelan-pelan _chagi_." Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan imut yang membuat Yesung kembali mengacak rambutnya. Sementara satu cup eskrim rasa coklat dibiarkan meleleh begitu saja dihadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Kedua teman lama itu saling berpelukan erat setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Setelah puas berpelukan mereka saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka _pasca_ lulus _Senior High School_. Tak lupa Sungmin memperkenalkan sosok disampingnya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Hyukjae sempat terkejut awalnya, kemudian ia tersenyum mengerti setelah Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa mereka bertunangan karena perjodohan para orang tua. Namun walau melalui perjodohan, Hyukjae mengerti betul akan arti tatapan Yesung untuk Sungmin. Itu tatapan cinta, cinta yang tulus tersirat dari mata sipit itu. Hyukjae tersenyum lega, orang tua Sungmin memilih orang yang tepat. Setidaknya ia melihat Lee Sungmin yang dulu saat ini, Sungmin yang ceria sebelum seseorang menorehkan luka dihati dan hidupnya.

"Sung—min Hyung?"

_**DEG**_

Seketika senyum Sungmin memudar, ia menegang mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah sampingnya. Ia mengenal betul suara _bass _itu, suara yang pernah dikaguminya karena kemerduannya, yang pernah ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Mengapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan _namja_ pemilik suara itu sekarang? _Namja_ yang susah payah selama ini ia lupakan. Terlalu pahit kenangan yang diberikan namja itu hingga Sungmin enggan menoleh hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah yang telah lama tak ia lihat itu.

Hyukjae benar-benar merutuki kecerobohannya, mana mungkin ia lupa akan tujuannya datang ke kedai eskrim itu adalah untuk menemani seseorang yang sedang ia rutuk dalam hati. Itu sudah jadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari, menemani seseorang yang bersikukuh menunggu cintanya kembali dikedai eskrim itu dengan ditemani satu cup eskrim jumbo. Cho Kyuhyun, kini harapannya terkabul, namun ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dihadapan objek yang selama ini dicari dan ditunggunya.

Sementara Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung melihat perubahan muka Sungmin setelah seseorang—yang tak Yesung kenal—memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia bermaksud menjawab sebelum suara lembut itu menginterupsinya.

"Origamanieyeo…Kyuhyun-sshi."

.

Namja berambut _chestnut_ itu hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok yang pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat melihatnya. Antara perasaan senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan…menyesal bercampur menjadi satu setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat dirindukannya. Lee Sungmin, nama yang indah dari _namja _manis berstatus senior-nya di Senior _High School_ dulu. _Namja_ yang telah ia sakiti hingga dihantui penyesalan dan rasa bersalah setiap waktunya. _Namja_ yang dengan sabar mendengar keluh kesahnya, menerima amarahnya, memaklumi sifat buruknya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun dengan mudahnya Cho Kyuhyun membiarkan _namja_ paling berharga itu pergi dari hidupnya tanpa berniat untuk mencegah.

Kini ia telah kembali, setelah sekian lama menghilang bak ditelan bumi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari Kyuhyun namja manis itu tak pernah terlihat lagi disekolahnya, Kyuhyun bersumpah itu adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia merasakan kekosongan menghinggapi hatinya setelah Sungmin pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin yang meninggalkannya dengan sejuta rasa dihatinya, karena itu murni kesalahannya. Sikap arogannyalah yang membuat Sungmin pergi.

"_Kenalkan dia Kim Yesung, tunanganku."_

Runtuh sudah harapannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Kini kenyataan pahit harus ia terima, Sungmin memang kembali, namun ia tak lagi sendiri, sudah ada seseorang yang selalu berada disamping Sungmin sekarang, dan itu bukan dirinya. Penyesalanpun sudah tak berguna rasanya, Sungmin membencinya.

.

Namja manis itu berjalan dengan langkah terseok dan pandangan kosong, namja yang lain hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berniat untuk mendekat. Sesekali tatapan tajam dan gerutuan terdengar dari setiap orang yang ditabraknya, namun namja dibelakangnya akan segera membungkukkan badan mewakilinya meminta maaf.

_BRUKK_

"Sungmin-ah!" Yesung dengan sigap menahan tubuh limbung Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Dengan nafas memburunya, Yesung tahu Sungmin sedang menahan tangisnya. "Tak apa, menangislah."

.

Berpura-pura tegar dihadapan orang yang amat berarti dihidupku adalah hal yang paling sulit sekaligus menyakitkan

Namun justru sakit ini yang membuatku bertahan untuk bisa tanpamu.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
